


Su excelencia

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Principe Kaito, Romance, ¿guardaespaldas Shinichi?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi conoce al príncipe Kaito, tratando de ayudarlo para atrapar unos ladrones, su excelencia no lo necesita sin embargo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su excelencia

**One-Shot**

 

\- Me puede recordar porque tengo que seguirlo, creo que acaba de decir que es de la realeza, ¿no debería tener su propio sistema de seguridad? – preguntó la voz del detective más famoso de Japón.

 

\- No es seguirlo y no es para ser guardaespaldas, es para que ayudes a la policía, dándote cuenta de inmediato de una situación peligrosa, ya han saqueado su departamento dos veces, no encontraron lo que buscaban, pero seguramente lo intentarán de nuevo, y debido a que está estudiando y quiere vivir normalmente no tiene un sequito de guardaespaldas – dijo la voz mayor, el Inspector Megure.

 

\- Pero…

 

\- Además, ya le dijimos que ibas a acompañarlo, estudian en la misma universidad, también hay otro detective juvenil ayudándonos – sin embargo murmuró algo inentendible al final.

 

\- ¿Qué, puede repetir eso? – preguntó preocupado el detective.

 

\- Como decía, él está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros para atrapar a estos sujetos, pero parece que está interesado en que lo acompañes – dijo al final el detective.

 

\- Pensé que su país era quien había pedido la protección – dijo confundido.

 

\- Eh, no, ni la reina ni el príncipe han dicho nada, más bien el otro detective que mencionamos, con quien comparte clases fue quien nos advirtió – dijo Megure.

 

\- Ya veo – en pocas palabras lo estaban usando para la cooperación.

 

\- Maravilloso, ahora puedes empezar, te espera mañana en la estrada de la escuela – con esa frase lo despidió.

 

El detective, quien era Shinichi Kudo, se froto la cabeza con exasperación, de todas las cosas que esperaba, estar de sequito de un príncipe de un país desconocido, no era lo que esperaba, gimió interiormente, sabiendo que iba a buscar información para saber en qué lo habían metido.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

A la mañana siguiente, espero en la entrada de la escuela con una leve insuficiencia de sueño, Salum era más bien un país desconocido, se encontraba en el mar de la China Meridional colindando con Malasia e Indonesia, con una población apenas de 450,000 habitantes en total, idioma oficial malayo, pero con una clase de gobierno liberal jamás conocido, su rey anterior se había casado con una francesa, y la reina actual se había casado con un japonés, era un punto importante debido a que nadie parecía particularmente preocupado por la pérdida de la sangre de la realeza que hacían otros países.

 

Y ahora el único príncipe de la corona, estaba solo en Japón sin guardaespaldas.

 

¿Qué estaban pensando las personas de Salum?

 

\- Es un placer conocerte, soy Kuroba Kaito – dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se encontró con alguien que se parecía a él, en un sentido impresionante, debido a que esperaba ver más mezcla de sus tres herencias, pero al parecer conservo la mayoría japonesa, sus ojos eran azules, aunque su estatura era más alta, estaba bronceado de una manera saludable, y varias características de su cara eran finas de corte europeo.

 

\- ¿Príncipe de Salum? – preguntó algo embobado, en ningún lado había una foto del sujeto, y había sido sorprendido.

 

\- Shhh, no quieres decir eso en voz alta – dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe, era definitivamente encantador.

 

El detective tosió para salir de su ensueño.

 

\- Bien, lo siento, Kudo Shinichi – menciono el detective y presentarse.

 

\- Lo sé – dijo con diversión el príncipe.

 

\- Tenemos tiempo antes de que inicien las clases, te gustaría informarme porque te están buscando estos hombres que entran en tu apartamento – dijo Shinichi, tratando de sacar la mayor información.

 

\- Hay un café, vamos a tomar uno, ¿sí? – lo tomo del brazo, y empezó a jalar a dicha cafetería, ignorando sus deseos.

 

Quince minutos después, se encontraban en una mesa, Shinichi con su café negro y el príncipe con la cosa azucarada más asquerosa del mundo, que parecía el elixir de los dioses por la forma en que lo bebía, Shinichi se movió incomodo en su silla.

 

\- Bueno, he oído que eres el mejor detective de Japón a pesar de tu edad, y no es que no confié en la policía, pero esto es otro país, debes comprender mi renuencia, si no fuera por el bastardo de Hakuba – murmuró el príncipe con voz baja la última parte dejando su bebida a un lado.

 

\- ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó dudoso, todas las primeras ideas concebidas, estaban un poco titubeantes ahora.

 

\- Ellos buscan esto – el príncipe saco una caja de la nada, con sus hábiles dedos, abrió la caja, mostrando un diamante rojo, se la dio al detective, para que miraba más de cerca.

 

\- ¿Por qué la enseñas tan fácil? – pregunto confundido el detective, mirando los bordes de la caja, donde una inscripción se leía, Pandora, y en el reverso se leía, Mirror.

 

\- Me enteré que destruiste una organización criminal de alto alcance – dijo el príncipe mientras una bola de humo apareció de la nada, y un periódico salió de la nada, reconoció la portada de hace un año, cuando efectivamente hizo lo que decía, hizo una mueca recordando esos tiempos sombríos.

 

\- Si, pero que tiene que ver este diamante con mi trabajo anterior – preguntó el detective, cerrando la caja, para evitar que los curiosos se percatarán de la joya, disimuladamente miró a todos lados, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

 

\- Bueno, los chicos que me siguen son una organización más pequeña, y son peligrosos, han evitado atacarme porque hasta el momento piensan que la joya estaba en mi casa, pero no creo que sean tan amables, también mataron a mi padre – cuando dijo eso, su rostro de oscureció un poco.

 

\- Espera, pero él era el rey consorte – dijo con confusión el detective, en los informes había leído de la muerte del rey consorte, pero nada decía que era un asesinato.

 

\- Es por eso que no confió en la policía, tú que ya has librado tu guerra con una, sabrías – dijo mostrando un recorte de periódico de hace doce años, donde aparecía un nombre, Kuroba Toichi, muerto en Japón cuando estaba haciendo un espectáculo de magia, eso explicaba los momentos de humo con el príncipe.

 

¿Pero qué demonios Salum?

 

\- ¿Por qué te han dejado venir a Japón solo con esta amenaza? – pregunto con mirada acusatoria el detective.

 

\- Are, are, ¿Quién dijo que venía solo? – preguntó  el príncipe, viéndose presumido.

 

\- Su orden joven maestro – dijo la camarera, quien apareció de la nada, dejando otro batido de chocolate, el detective noto entonces, el hombre de edad avanzada viéndose amable, pero mirándolo con una concentración espeluznante, un cliente leyendo un periódico, pero mirando con el cuerpo listo para actuar, y la camarera, que mirando bien su falda, parecía que llevaba alguna clase de arma.

 

\- Bien, me retracto, al parecer has pensado en esto más de lo que pensé – dijo Shinichi, un poco aliviado que efectivamente el príncipe no fue enviado solo a Japón, y corroborado que el príncipe tenía un plan. – Me vas a contar ese plan tuyo, no creo que hayas venido a Japón solo a estudiar, Salum tiene una gran universidad -

 

\- Yo sabía que eras un buen detective – con una gran sonrisa, haciéndolo ver más como un modelo de revista, escucho el plan, olvidándose por completo de la universidad.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El plan rebuscado y lleno de segundos planes, era uno que Shinichi tenía que admitir inteligente, para alguien que no pertenecía a la policía, y que no podía llegar simplemente para abrir una investigación, porque efectivamente, alguien dentro de ella, había logrado minimizar las pistas y los documentos, sin embargo la Reina de Salum, siguió investigando, y cuando Kaito se enteró no se quedó de brazos cruzados, el plan original consistía en un plazo de años, pero debido a la insistencia de los eventos recientes, tuvo que sufrir modificaciones, y adelantar los planes.

 

Así que había pasado un mes, la evidencia que había reunido en esos años fueron suficientes para reabrir el caso, y debido a que Shinichi tenía confianza en un grupo cerrado de policías, el caso pudo seguir su curso de investigación, anexando las pistas encontradas.

 

Shinichi y Kaito habían estado trabajando codo a codo, el príncipe era una persona muy amena para hablar, era muy inteligente y llena de sorpresas, y su corazón no paraba de hacer, bum bum bum, cuando estaba cerca, sabía que estaba jodido.

 

¿Había mencionado también que no necesitaba realmente un guardaespaldas?

 

Hubo varios encuentros con hombres sospechosos, lo que no eran eliminados por la seguridad secreta, eran descubiertos por Kaito antes de que llegaran 10 metros a ellos, y humillados públicamente, nunca antes la magia podría ser considerada arma de chantaje emocional.

 

Quitando eso, Shinichi estaba muy feliz de pasar sus tardes con el príncipe, quien parecía un poco más brillante bajo la luz del sol.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Cuando habían pasado cinco meses, Shinichi olvidaba que apenas conocía a Kaito hace pocos meses, y no años como su mente traidora lo hacía sentir, se había ajustado a su vida de una manera plena, y no sabía que iba a ser cuando se tuviera que ir, incluso las miradas de Haibara le estaban molestando, porque él sabe que ella sabe, y si quería evitar la humillación mejor quedarse callado.

 

Tal fue por eso que se relajó demasiado, y ahora estaba en este predicamento.

 

\- Vamos pequeño príncipe, danos la joya, y tu pequeño amigo no sufrirá las consecuencias – dijo un hombre vestido de negro, que le daba mal augurio solo de ver la ropa, él y otro hombre estaban apuntándole al detective con armas de fuego.

 

\- … - Kaito solo miró ferozmente.

 

\- ¿Creíste que no lo descubriríamos?, todos los trucos que has estado usando para evitarnos, ya no funcionan más – dijo el hombre nuevo, recalcando con su pistola.

 

\- … - el príncipe saco la caja y la aventó al hombre, quien la recibió, la abrió para ver su contenido, satisfecho por la gema.

 

\- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – sin aviso alguno, disparo al corazón de Kaito, quien cayó al suelo.

 

\- ¡Kaito! – el detective de abalanzo al príncipe para comprobar sus salud, importándole que los hombres hayan salido del lugar.

 

\- Deberías llamar a la policía, esa caja tiene un rastreador – dijo el príncipe calmado, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

 

\- ¡De que hablas!, ¡Te han disparado! – dijo muy preocupado el detective, recibió una mirada suave del príncipe.

 

\- Shinichi, está bien, mira – se levantó la camisa para revelar una pechera de cuero, pero en el centro se encontraba un diamante azul bastante grande, era delgado y ovalado, la bala cayó de la camisa como si nada.

 

\- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó confundido el detective, la joya de la pechera era más grande, y mucho más valiosa, un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su cabeza – me dijiste que el diamante rojo era lo que buscaban, pero realmente no sabían lo que buscaban, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando aliviado.

 

\- Por eso eres el mejor, ahora llama a la policía – una vez contactado a la policía, le comunicaron sobre el rastreador, después de ahí todo el asunto fue más rápido, atrapando a los que quedaban de la organización.

 

Y Shinichi por fin pudo escuchar la historia completa, Pandora era una joya que concedía la inmortalidad, una locura total, dicha joya era el diamante azul, pero para su plan, Kaito había traído una de las joyas de la familia, Mirror, que era el diamante rojo, Shinichi por fin entendió porque no la cuidaba mucho, y porque asesinaron al rey consorte.

 

Al menos su futuro se veía menos negro.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Olvídalo, su futuro estaba negro, absoluto negro, ¿por qué?, solo tenía que ir a enamorarse de un príncipe de un país extranjero, su suerte era mala, y pensar que estar enamorado de su amiga viéndose como seis años era malo.

 

Shinichi gimió para sus adentros, después de que la amenaza fuera borrada, pensó que el príncipe volvería a su país, o en el menor de los casos no se verían tan seguido, error, el maldito seguía pegado a él como la plasta, haciéndolo querer un poco más, y pensando de vez en cuando cómo hacer que se quedará en Japón.

 

\- Tienes una mirada espeluznante ahora Shinichi – dijo Kaito, el cual lo había encontrado en la cafetería de la escuela, la cual estaba un poco desierta.

 

\- No es así – dijo el detective, miro al príncipe, quien se sentó a su lado.

 

 - Pero pareces preocupado por algo – dijo el príncipe levantando la ceja para que el detective tratará de refutarlo.

 

\- Yo me estaba preguntando, ¿tú tienes una prometida?, vas a ser el rey de Salum en el futuro, y creo que esperan que estés casado y eso – dijo el detective evitando la mirada del príncipe, pero solo recibió la risa ligera.

 

\- Shinichi, no esperan nada de mí, después de todo el abuelo se casó con una francesa, mi madre con un japonés, somos un pueblo muy liberal para estar gobernados por una monarquía – dijo con diversión el mago, Shinichi lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta que la sonrisa empezaba a volverse más grande como los segundos pasaban.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando nervioso.

 

\- A menos de que estés pensando en ofrecerte como una reina consorte, en ese caso, podemos oficiar nuestro compromiso – dijo el príncipe, y aunque tenía una gran sonrisa, también sus ojos eran serios.

 

\- ¿Eso es posible? – Shinichi preguntó dudativo, mirando con esperanza.

 

\- Te juró que no hacen muy bien esas páginas informativas en internet, en nuestro país es legal y normal los matrimonios homosexuales, como dije, somos un país muy liberal – dijo el mago, esta vez acercándose al detective.

 

\- Oh – dijo Shinichi con un gran alivio.

 

\- Así que, ¿quieres ser mi reina? – pregunto inclinándose al lado del detective.

 

\- Llámame así de nuevo, y te mataré – dijo el detective mirando con ira falsa, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

 

\- Claro que si – tomo su mano y le dio un beso.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

OMAKE:

 

En un país lejano, se encontraba la reina en su palacio, disfrutando del clima cálido que llegaba a su cuerpo.

 

\- ¡Majestad! – sin embargo, su paz fue interrumpida cuando una sirvienta llegó apresurada con un sobre.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con curiosidad, la última vez que paso, su hijo había enviado una carta diciendo que habían atrapado a esos hombre que habían matado a su esposo, a pesar de que puso haberlo dicho por internet, Kaito decía que las noticias importantes venían en papel, suspiro con cariño al recuerdo.

 

\- El príncipe envió otra carta – dijo ella mostrando el sobre, que  a diferencia del anterior, era elegante, con fino papel, y un sello especial…

 

\- Oh Dios – chilló emocionada, quitando la carta de inmediato, y abriéndola con prisa, su sonrisa crecía más y más, mientras más leía – llama a todos, tenemos tres años para prepararnos.

 

\- ¿Majestad? – preguntó confundida la sirvienta.

 

\- El príncipe ha encontrado a su pareja, tenemos una boda que planear – y con gran  entusiasmo, reviso la foto, donde su hijo se veía tan feliz, junto a un muchacho que era su prometido ahora, fue a buscar justicia y encontró el amor.

 

Su madre no podía estar más orgullosa.


End file.
